Less than Perfect
by Roses Are Red3451
Summary: Clove and Peeta won the Hunger Games, and fell in love during them, and Cloves life is less than Perfect. Told from Clove's POV and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So my brother dared me to right an 18 chapter story on Clove and Peeta from the Hunger Games falling in love and getting married, having kids and all that stuff. So I'm sorry if it sounds weird or stuff, and also they will be OOC in this. ENJOY AND COMMENT THEY MAKE ME SMILE!**

_I ran, my legs lifting up off the ground, and falling with no care. I can no longer remember if I was running from someone, something, or nothing at all but I was running faster than my legs could carry me.__My dark hair was flying everywhere, falling out of its usual style. Then there was a sharp pain, like someone had taken a knife and stabbed me in the back, and turned the knife. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. _Then I woke up, I don't remember where I was when I fell asleep, but I sure wasn't in hell were I was before then, but the District 12 tribute boy, Peeta Mellark looked at me from a chair, which looked miles away, which obviously it wasn't. I sat up, using the under part of my arms to prop myself up and look out the window, I was in a higher room, meaning I was at one of the tallest rooms in the building, in what must have been Katniss's old room, then I noticed what I was in a dress, a gold dress, with black sparkles in them and a black ribbon to wrap around my waist, and I looked at Peeta, who seemed to look normal now.

"Where am I?" I asked, I already knew the answer, but I was just double checking,

"Katniss's old room, on the twelfth floor." Then I remembered what happened to her, and I passed out dreaming about what happened.

_I was furious, Katniss had ruined my chances with Peeta, or "Lover Boy" as Cato made me call him, I pinned her down on the grass._

"_What's wrong Katniss Everdeen? Are you scared I might hurt you?" I laughed pressing a knife to the side of her lip "You ruined my chances with Peeta, now I'm going to kill you." I said ruining the knife all the way down to her cheek._

"_Did you kill her?" Katniss sputtered, scratching Cloves forehead, and then I frowned, doing what I did to her right cheek on her left_

"_No, Marvel did, I wanted an alliance and he just went and killed her." I said cutting a line on her bottom lip, she scratched my forehead again, and I felt the blood run down my face, she had really sharp nails. The blood went in her mouth and it stained her teeth, and some began to come up as I cut her neck. "I'll make the rest quick, got it?" I said and she nodded, and I raised my knife and stabbed her in the heart, I stood up and grabbed both my bag and the District 12 bag, and when I heard the cannon, I ran, and ran until I came to a cave, and then I ran in to find Peeta, and his injured leg by Cato, I opened the bag and found what was needed._

"CLOVE!" Peeta screamed waking me up, I sat up and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder, "We have to get ready to go to the interview…" He said and I shook my head, and just sat there, hugging him, crying. He sighed and picked me up, he was ready for the interview, looking like the day he was first interviewed before the games, and he carried me bridal style, my arms around his neck, and he carried me out to Haymitch and Effie "Clove, can you stand up for me?" Peeta asked and I nodded, and he set me down on my feet, and I faced away from him, not wanting him to see my tears, Enobaria and Brutus were shunning me, and acted like they were dead, and Haymitch looked at me

"Sweetheart, please stop crying, you don't need to act like you're the problem…" He said, he was still sober, and he stared at me seriously.

"I am to you guys…" I said running over to the elevator and quickly walked in, but it didn't close in time for Peeta to jump in. "What are you doing here?" I said crossing my arms, Peeta may be sweet, but he should hate me for killing his love.

"Trying to convince you to think it's not your fault that you killed all those people!" He said, we were on level 2, I stood on my toes, and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck, I don't know why I did it, but it felt right, he kissed me back, putting his hands on my waist, then the doors opened, and the camera's flashed, and there were a few gasps and then we opened our eyes and quickly pulled apart, and stood there, looking at the faces of all the people, and then I saw my sister, wide eyed, standing in front of the elevator.

"Coral, what are you doing here?" She asked and Coral just stormed away, and I slumped my shoulders, ashamed, Peeta just led me away from the crowds to the back of the stage and we stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I love you to…" Peeta said, I frowned

"What?" He smiled and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Well, you see, you talk in your sleep, and I was on suicide watch, and I slept next to you that night, and you mumbled 'I love you Peeta' so it felt right to tell you." I frowned at him

"I thought you only loved Katniss, the girl on fire." He shook his head

"One word acting." He said and hugged me, I smiled and hugged him.

"One minute you guys." A person said, and then Peeta and Clove realized how long they were hugging and talking. They waited by the stage and they held hands and they went onstage and sat next to each other.

"Now, before we start the repeat of the games, what do you have to say about that kiss you to had a few hours ago?" There were some claps and some boo's in the crowd Peeta was the first to speak

"Well, I grew to love her and then we just kissed in the elevator and I felt love, and I guess she did to." He said putting his arm around me, and I leaned into him,

"And you Ms. Anderson?" Clove smiled

"Well, I fell in love with him during training, and I just couldn't handle it and kissed him in the elevator." I said and then I kissed his cheek, Peeta smiled and they turned to watch the repeat of the games, and when it got to the part when I killed Katniss and I buried my head in Peeta's shoulder, and I didn't dare to look, Peeta stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"It's over." He whispered and she picked up her head up to see the part where she had been putting that heeling medicine on Peeta, and then she had buried her head again when it was close to the end. She didn't pick her head up until it was over

"So Clove, what were you thinking in those last seconds before you were announced winner?" Caesar asked and I shrugged

"A mix of feelings, like anger towards Cato for trying to kill Peeta, and at myself for killing Katniss…" Peeta sighed and kept his arm around me and tried to comfort me.

"Well, at least you're done with the games mow and you have Peeta-" I stood up

"Okay, this interview is done." I walked off stage and began to cry, no wonder I tried to commit suicide my life is a living hell, I then heard them end the interview and then I heard the running and strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked, and I shook my head turning around and looking at him

"I don't know anymore…" I said and then I saw Caesar walking over to us, looking concerned

"Clove, are you alright? That was quite a show you put on out there." I turned and walked away, and waited to be crowned Victor and go home, to my house with my sister and only my sister, my parents died when I was 13 and I was on my own with my little 13 year old sister, I used to cry myself to sleep, with my sister across the hallway listening, I wanted to go home with her, and be with her, but for now, I have to stay strong and finish this.

"Clove, come on." Peeta said holding his hand out to take me out on the balcony to get crowned, I took his bigger hand in my small one slowly, and when we walked out, there was a ton of cheering and then I stood up, waiting to see, along with the others, who president Snow would place the crown on, but Peeta didn't look surprised when he split it in half and placed one piece on each of our heads, and then when it all ended, I waited to be the last one to leave the whole thing, I sat in the chair for what felt like 3 hours, but in reality, it was only 1 hour, then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see my sister Coral, crying.

"Coral." I sighed sadly and hugged her; she hugged me and said;

"Thank you for not dying." And then she looked in my eyes "Why did you try and kill yourself?" I sighed and I shook my head

"I'm not a kind person, I killed all those people, and the way I killed Katniss, was just so cruel." I looked at the empty stage then I led her out in the hallway

"You remember when you almost killed yourself last year?" She nodded, trying to forget that she did that cruel thing to herself and I held her shoulders

"You did it because you almost killed someone, I did it because I killed so many people, and I can't take it back, you can, because that person is still alive to this day, and the people I killed aren't, you get it right?" Coral nodded gave me a hug and left, she wasn't weak, or strong, but hell that girl was a better knife thrower than me, and had a strong mind.

"Ms. Anderson?" I turned to see President Snow looking at me and I sighed

"Yes Mr. Snow?" I said and he led me to his office, and I saw Peeta there and he stood up and hugged me

"There you are, I was worried about you." He said and I just sat down, ignoring him, I don't know why, I just did.

"As you know, you Mr. Mellark and Ms. Anderson made a show in that elevator, and most of the public used that as a healing for what happened to Ms. Everdeen," Clove tried not to cry but President Snow continued "And I would like to say that you to truly need each other, not just for healing, but for love." Peeta frowned

"What are you planning?" He asked and we both sat forward, President Snow shrugged

"I want you two to be the next big couple. Love each other, and then I want to re produce and start a family." I frowned

"I'm 15, and what if I don't want any of our children in the games?" I stated and Peeta had to grab my wrist lightly and pull me onto his lap and I became calm

"Oh, don't worry; I'll make sure they don't get picked…" Peeta looked at him

"And our friends and siblings?" He asked and Snow thought for a minute

"What about them?" He asked and then I finished for Peeta

"Will they be at risk for getting picked?" Snow laughed

"If they do, I will make sure that they don't have to go." And I nodded looking at Peeta

"And if we say no?" Peeta asked and Snow laughed

"Then it means certain death of loved ones, and OTHER'S." I thought of Katniss's sister, I knew he was talking about her, and I knew Peeta would never let her die so I agreed

"Deal." Peeta and I both said at the same time, and then he politely told us to get out and I stood up and walked out and then the weirdest thing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around and looked at Peeta and he smiled at me "Peeta, I could have sworn I had just seen Prim here…" Because I had seen a flash of blond hair in braids, like I had seen in the reaping, then I heard Peeta gasp

"It is Prim, PRIM!" Peeta yelled getting the short blonds attention she turned around and looked at us

"PEETA!" Prim yelled and ran over and hugged him, they looked like the perfect little family, even though I knew they weren't even related, they could have been… If it weren't for me of course, I was about to turn around and let them have some time to bond and mourn over Katniss when I felt a tap on my back and saw Prim with her hand out

"I'm Prim, I may not be able to forgive you for killing my older sister, but I can try and be your friend, or like a second sister." I took her hand and smiled

"Thank you, Prim, if it helps, I didn't mean to do all that to your sister, I'm sorry. But why is everyone so nice to me? I DON'T DESERVE IT!" I screamed and ran to the elevator and almost closed the door, and Peeta was holding it back "Let go Peeta." I said sternly and he shook his head and slipped in and pressed his floor button, I frowned and looked away from him, I didn't need someone to be nice to me right now, I didn't deserve it, I truly didn't. I needed someone to give me the cold shoulder, or yell at me for being an idiot, but everyone just had to give me flipping sympathy. What did I do to need sympathy? Peeta was the one to need sympathy, not me, no, I didn't deserve it.

"I love you Clove." Peeta said and I didn't answer he tried again "Clove, did you hear me, I love you!" I still didn't respond, I was blocking everything out, and then he did something I did not expect, I mean we were a little young for that but he probably didn't care, he said he loved me "Clove Anderson, will you marry me?" I only blinked and turned around,

"What?" I said and Peeta laughed

"You heard me, Clove Anderson," He got on one knee, and pulled out a box "I got this before the games, It was meant for Katniss, but then I fell for another girl," I laughed and smiled, he did make me happy, but I needed to be upset for a while, but I think I've done enough crying for one day "please, please, I'm begging you," He took my hand "will you marry me?" I smiled, and nodded at him, he was my love, we needed to get married before Snow changes his mind and has one of us killed or something like that, he is known to do that, I would know from what happened to my other sister.

"Yes, Peeta I will marry you!" I said and he smiled and slipped the ring on my finger and I stood on my toes and kissed him, I looked him in the eyes "Let's get married." He laughed

"Sweetie, we are, you know that right?" I nodded and I still had a serious face on

"No, Peeta, I want to get married now." He cocked his head to the side I smiled at him, he smiled back,

"Well, who would marry us?" I laughed and patted his back

"Well, think of it like this, Effie is clueless, like get her to say Alpha Kenny buddy and not know what it means. We could get her to do it." Peeta smiled at me and put his arms around my waist.

"Or, we could a month to plan it, starting when we get back up to the room." I shrugged,

"Yeah, sure and I'm planning it to make it a big white wedding, my parents will pay for it." He smiled and then the doors opened and we walked over to his room, there was a small little touch screen computer in his room, and we spent hours looking at stuff for the wedding, we planned the flowers, and were we were going to have it. The flowers where going to be white roses, and some primroses to add color, and we were having it in the Capitol, with only the people we invited, were close friends and family. Peeta would glance up from his book when I was in his bed and he would smile at me.

"What did I get to deserve you?" He asked and I laughed and took the book out of his hands, and dropped it on the floor

"Well, you just love me, and I know you did before me…" I began to trail off and Peeta just nodded and kissed me

"No, I get it Clove; you don't have to talk about it. If you want, you can also go take a shower and put on one of my T- shirts and sleep here." I nodded and leaned over and kissed him before walking into the bathroom, I had pulled my hair back before I was taken by President Snow hours ago so I took the hair band out and put it on my wrist, I stripped off my clothing and turned on the water, I didn't like warm or cold showers, I always used hot water, and I stood in the shower before I started to scrub the body with the smelling soap, in our District, it was always just a grey bar of soap that smelled like nothing, I then washed my hair, which was still long, and must have grown over the time in the arena, and then I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me, and walked out to see Peeta not there, so I decided to quickly put on one of his shirts, it was grey and very big on me, I felt comfortable I ran my fingers through my hair for a while, since of course, I hadn't planned on staying the night, I didn't bring a hairbrush. "Hey, you still up?" I had turned out the lights, when Peeta walked in and I smiled

"Yes, I am, I just turned out the lights. You can turn them on if you want." He just shook his head; my eyes had adjusted to the light quickly, like a cat would, except I could only see his outline, he climbed into the bed with me, and put his arm around me, and I moved closer to him, and felt a soft kiss on my cheek

"I love you Clove, goodnight." Peeta said, I smirked and rolled over to face him and I touched one of my hands to his shoulder.

"Do we have to go to bed now?" I said seductively, he smirked and put an arm on my waist

"Not if you don't want to…" I smiled and pushed him onto the bed,

"Oh, believe me; I want to stay up longer." I said and kissed him on the lips passionately,.

**AN: And scene. Well this took me a good three days to write, the next chapter will be another one of Clove's dreams, and by the request of DemonicAngelGREED, it will be about how Clove felt during the alliance, and when Cato injured him, and how she reacted to having only one victor, and how Cato died, also it will have more talk about having children, and what Clove thinks. And I forgot to mention this, but I am Coral and look at my profile pic to see what I look like, and yes if you're wondering, I did think about suicide the past 2 years now, and I'm not going through with it. But sometimes I still think about it…**


End file.
